facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terra Altaria Sorea
Terra Altaria Sorea, or Sorea as it's commonly known, is the ancient capital of the Holy Empire of Sorea . It was formerly known as Altaria during the Grand Alliance Period, and was the capital of the Altarian Republic. It is not to be confused with the Altair System, although many believe the Soreans and Altairians are long lost brothers. The Altaris System Altaris is a middle aged star located in the temporal northeast of the Holy Empire of Sorea. Once at the heart of the Altarian Republic, the system was a major transit point for all north-south trade. There are five planets in the system. In order from closest to Altaris they are; Imoth, Epas, Altaria, Wisp, and Po. Imoth and Epas are desert worlds, being too close to Altaris to support any life. Altaria is exactly in the middle of the five planets, directly in the habitable zone. Icy Wisp is on the outer edge of the habitable zone, locked in an endless winter. Finally tiny Po is farthest from Altaris, frozen in time over 10 billion kilometers from Altaris. Description Environment Terra Altaria Sorea was once a world mostly covered in oceans. But as the population grew the oceans were drained and the water stored in vast holding tanks in certain parts of the city. It has a diameter of about 20,000km. There are polar ice caps from which water is drawn as well. Sorea has one moon, named Prophecy. It is quite habitable and it's natural environment has been preserved in effort to contrast the urban sprawl of the planet below. Altaria's climate is controlled by a massive system of climate control satellites, balloons, and ground based pipes, keeping the weather clear 75% of the time. However from time to time massive electrical storms nearly cover the planet and snow still falls at the poles. A Global City The global city itself is composed of megablocks reaching miles into the sky. Sorea is divided into several districts. These districts are defined by their purpose, such as manufacturing, waste management, government offices, trade, and residence areas. Man-made rivers flow through some parts of the city, providing a smattering of blue against what is mainly a chrome cityscape. The upper regions of the city are reserved for trade and commerce, as well as residential areas for those affluent enough. The middle tiers are where most of the planet's population lives. The lower levels of the city make up an undercity known for clandestine activities. However the Altarian police have managed to prevent the creation of major crime rings. Defense Terra Altaria Sorea has numerous land-based and orbital defense platforms. The planet itself has never been taken by a hostile force. However, battles have occurred on the planet surface, long before the creation of the Holy Empire. Altarian police and the Imperial Guards serve as the protectors of Altaria, though they are rarely called into service. Administrative District The Administrative District is the nerve center of the Holy Empire of Sorea. It contains the Imperial Command Center, High Courts, and the Praesidium as well as the Imperial Defense Forces High Command and numerous other government offices. Many government officials also live in and around the Administrative District. It is located in the Northern Hemisphere near the border of the planets First and Second Quadrants. The Administrative District is so large that it is one of the 20 or so rings on Altaria's surface that can be seen from space. History Early History The Altarian Republic was an ancient civilization, dating thousands of years BNE. Two sentient species evolved on Altaria. The Altarians, who are genetically identical to humans, and the Drath, a reptillian race. The Altarians reproduced at a rate much faster than that of the Drath and began encroaching on Drath lands. A massive war erupted, lasting a thousand years before the Drath were expelled from Altaria. The Drath moved on to found a new homeworld, still harboring animosity for the Altarians to this day. With the Drath gone, the Altarians began constructing the ecumenopolis. Within a few hundred years the Altarians had tamed their planet and expanded out to colonize 15 systems. With massive amounts of wealth flowing in from the colonies, most Altarians lived a high-class life, enjoying many luxuries. This lifestyle is still maintained today on Altaria, albeit for a smaller proportion of the population. Intergalactic Prominence When the Constitution of the Grand Alliance was ratified, Altaria was chosen as the capital for the new superstate. Altaria grew to become a major trade port during the Grand Alliance Era. Holding a central location with the Alliance, traders from Toria to Tarn Vedra traveled to Terra Altaria Sorea to sell their goods. This influx of trade also brought migrants, increasing the alien population of Altaria. Soon, the planet became the most populated in the entire Alliance, even eclipsing ancient ecumenopoleis like Empress Teta. During this period the Paladini established a mission on Altaria, but continued to maintain their primary headquarters on Wisp. From Trade Metropolis to Imperial Capital When the Sorean Empire was created, Altaria was again chosen as capital and renamed Terra Altaria Sorea. During the Imperial Period, a Temple of Sors was built on Altaria. The people of Altaria, always very spiritual, wholeheartedly embraced the philosophy of Sors. Upon creation of the Sorean League, a High Council Chamber featuring numerous offices and command centers was created for the League's leaders. Terra Altaria Sorea hosted dozens of diplomatic summits, including negotiations between some of the largest factions in the Nations World.